A Ghostly Romance 2: Still Going Strong
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Well, I bet you thought I was a liar and this would never be written but here it is! the sequel to A Ghostly Romance, Vlad made a little mistake and their family is coming in just a little different way than they thought. Though with an old enemy coming back can Danny return to his pre-treaty strength and defend his friends and family? who knows


**SweetDreamer92: Well I think this story is cursed, took me a year to post the first one and just now I'm sitting down to write the sequel I mentioned last year. Shame shame, I should really stop doing that, honestly I forgot the story existed for a little bit, I don't know how I just did.**

**Warnings: AU, M-preg, OOC, OC (not that important), adult situations, maybe violence, m/m relationship.**

**Disclaimer: As I mentioned, I don't own DP**

**Enjoy...and don't kill me for the long wait.**

**ONE**

**A year later...**

Vlad was sitting in his office he'd been studying the chemical reaction, as well as the other elements of the problem and was a little disturbed, and embarrassed that he made a mistake. He picked up his phone to buzz Danny, relieved to hear his voice he asked him to come to his office. Danny knew something was wrong right when he saw Vlad's face and when he kissed him and Vlad didn't really respond he knew something was really wrong.

"What's the matter Vlad?"

"I hate to admit it Danny...but I've made a mistake."

Danny paled a little and Vlad cleared his throat.

"No not about you little badger, I couldn't be happier to be with you."

Danny cocked his head.

"So tell me what's wrong."

"This is difficult."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"OK you admitted you made a mistake and that's progress and all, but didn't we agree that you wouldn't hide behind that pride of yours?"

"It's not a pride issue."

Danny sat on his desk.

"It is so."

"You even said I made progress, I heard it, I'm not crazy."

Danny smiled.

"Yes but just because you went ahead 2 paces doesn't mean I can ignore that you went back 6."

Vlad frowned.

"Meaning, admitting you made a mistake and then not telling me what the mistake is well, that's all backwards."

Vlad sighed.

"This is just difficult because..."

He glanced over his young boyfriend, Danny wasn't as pubescent in looks as he once was, his hair was longer, and he'd grown into a tall and slightly muscled frame that easily countered Vlad's. He frowned as his thoughts went to the deepest dirtiest pit of shame, and it was only the pit of shame because he had to tell Danny something important and couldn't be distracted.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What! No, where did that come from?"

"You're all fidgety like you did something really wrong I can only assume the worse."

"No I'm not cheating, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well tell me."

"It's about the...research that I could use to make a blood child of our own."

"OK, that's a start."

"I realized I placed a 2 where there should have been a 10 in the equation, and then subtracted 50 when I should have taken 32...and I'm not making any sense to you am I?"

"Not a bit, you can't go on explaining a math problem without showing me what you're talking about."

"In short the whole thing is all wrong."

"So it won't work?"

"Oh no, it'll work just fine."

"So what are you worried about?"

"I can't say I'm prepared for it."

"You've wanted a children for years though."

"Yes but I never thought I'd be the one to carry them."

Danny got a little pale as he realized what Vlad was trying to say.

...

Skulker raised an eyebrow seeing an over sized green ghost dressed in leather hiding out near his bike.

"Hey, need something?"

The ghost looked up.

"You could say that."

"What do you want?"

"What do you know about Danny Fenton?"

"What do you want with the ghost child?"

"Nothing, it's his boyfriend I'm after."

"Why should I help you?"

"I think the better question, would be _how_?"

Skulker swallowed as the ghost glowed red and melted his guns, he backed away and cleared his throat nervously.

"...Right, how can I help you?"

The ghost smirked.

"Start by answering a few questions."

...

Vlad locked himself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out he was too cross with Danny.

"Vlad, come on out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh."

"Go away."

"It's not funny, I'm happy."

Vlad toyed with his hair and ignored him.

"Vladdie, come on I'm sorry it's nothing to laugh at."

"Quite right little badger now get out of my office and leave me to sulk in peace."

Danny sighed and phased through the door, Vlad seemed to forget he could do that when they had an argument. He pulled the growling man against him and kissed him before he could say anything. Vlad whimpered but still glared at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you, just your whole approach."

"And what is funny about trying to tell you my experiment backfired and I got myself pregnant?" he paused.

Danny held back a giggle.

"...OK fine I see your point."

"While that is funny, that isn't what I was laughing at."

Vlad stared at him.

"Then what?"

"You were acting like you had the worst news in the world for me, so you're going to be the mom instead of me so what?"

Vlad swallowed slightly.

"Daniel.."

"Back to that again?"

"Aren't you upset, it's so soon..."

"Read my lips Plasmius, I want a family with you."

He kissed him again before there was more arguing, Vlad had his secretary hold all calls and visitors since he could no longer focus on anything but the man waiting for him on the bathroom floor. He was glad he had a private bathroom for these drastic times.

...

After work Danny met up with Tucker to head to his house, he and Sam had gotten married not too long ago. It had been the strangest techno goth wedding in the history of the world. Sam had the day off but in a few months she'd be taking maternity leave, in her words, when the geek put his electronics down he knew plenty about the joys of physical love.

When they walked in the dark apartment Tucker told his wife what Danny had told him she squealed.

"Oh Danny we'll be pregnancy buddies!"

He shook his head.

"Not me, Vlad."

Tucker frowned.

"Man what did I tell you, you were suppose to be the bottom."

"Not my fault, A. He was frisky B. I was sore and C. The man is part rabbit I swear."

"Woah dude, TMI."

Sam walked over to the phone and dialed the number when Vlad answered she cleared her throat.

"Congratulations pregnancy buddy!"

He jumped on his end but smiled slightly.

"Thank you Samantha, but pregnancy buddy, what is that exactly?"

"We can get together and sob, eat ice cream and tuna salad, then cry some more and yell into the air asking Tucker and Danny why they did this to us, when they aren't in the house."

He laughed and Tucker and Danny made a face.

"Well actually...I could do that."

"Oh yay, get some rest."

She hung up and _then _congratulated Danny, Tucker asked him if he was ready and he smiled.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life, I'm worried about telling my parents...and Jazz."

"Don't worry, we'll help."

He smiled at his friends not knowing what else was coming for the future.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: well there you go, sorry it was short, seemed a good spot to end, so hope you liked it.**


End file.
